Strange Sights
by NaluNom
Summary: A sweet angsty oneshot about Natsu aka END and Lucy.


**Kill me. Kill me now. Actually don't. I am alive. You may throw spoiled tomatoes at me now. I honestly have no good excuse... But this is what I worked on the entire time I was gone and was free.**

 ***** **Fairytail***

 ** _Strange sight_**

 ** _You stand in the light_**

Lucy sighed at her idiocy, how could have even fallen for a charm spell?! She looked at man who saved her, but before she could open her mouth the man walked right past her. His black cloak trailed behind him, doing it's job. How rude, she thought. She ran after him. " Hi! I'm Lucy!"

" Oh great, another person." The man said sarcastically.

" I just wanted to thank you for getting me out of that charm spell." Lucy said.

" You're welcome." The man said hesitantly, " but it looks like someone needs to get out of their head, the world is full of mages." He was obviously trying to get her mad. " Hey! The other girls fell for the charm too!"

" But they weren't mages." The man pointed out, " Now leave me alone." He snapped.

 ** _You're wrong but you're right_**

 ** _My hearts beating wildly_**

 ** _Strange_**

 ** _How I'm scared but delighted_**

 ** _Afraid but excited too_**

"But I have to make it up to you!" The woman exclaimed. She was serious pissing off Natsu. " How about by leaving me alone?" He said, growling under his breath. Lucy, as the girl called herself, didn't seem to hear Natsu, though. " How about I treat you to lunch?!" She said. Food! Natsu couldn't pass up on that offer! But Salamander kept his composure. As the pair walked up to 8-island. Drool escaped his mouth, but he slurp it up into his mouth.

 ** _You have a cold heart_**

 ** _You're reckless and distant_**

 ** _But I'll be persistent_**

 ** _I will understand you_**

He was a weird man. He called himself Nitsu But who was she to judge? After all she was a runaway heiress to a billionaire company. Most people would kill to have her just wanted a loving family. Lucy spoke on without a care in the world. After that the man left without word. And then she realized something. There was more than fifteen plates on the table. Some appetite, she thought with wonder.

 ** _Strange_**

 ** _How I'm drawn to the danger_**

 ** _I'll reach out my hand to you_**

Lucy smiled at the view. The sun was setting, making the sky a pinkish and orangish color. She was on a cliff off the side of a sea. Natsu and and cat named Happy had set up a tent by here so that the trio could rest.

How she met them and how she managed to convince them to take her to FAIRYTAIL? Well, a flying talking cat named Happy meet her when Lucy was admiring Mira from Sorcery Weekly. And then he fell asleep. So obviously Lucy cradled him and roamed around town. And meet Natsu. Again. The man snatched Happy the cat, calling Lucy a catnapper. Lucy and Natsu argued, when Happy interrupted them by saying, " Natsu are we going back to FAIRYTAIL for a job?" After hearing that Lucy begged Natsu to take her there.

 ** _Set apart with a heart made of stone_**

 ** _Let me help, let's begin_**

 ** _Let me learn, won't you let me in?_**

 ** _All the light, let it show_**

The trio, mind you Happy is someone too, reached the guild. Lucy run to the bar, along with Happy the cat, while as Natsu disappears. Along with Gray, who seemed to pick fights with Natsu all the time- despite him being a normal mage and Natsu, who's a S-class mage. The guild was scared of Natsu. Lucy found that hard to believe.

 ** _You are a strange sight_**

 ** _Some new kind of wonder_**

 ** _With good hidden under_**

 ** _I'm sure that it's true_**

After hearing Natsu's sad backstory from Mira (yeah that's totally not cliche, note the sarcasm), Lucy couldn't help but feel bad for Natsu, after all his family left the poor child in a forest, alone to die. Then, Igneel found him and taught him dragon slaying magic. But again he, too, left Natsu behind. Now, once he joins this guild, a strange kid(Gray) pesters him into fighting him. Finally, once he does the kid's bones are broken by accident. Then the guild turns on him just cause he didn't know how much magic to use.

 ** _Strange_**

 ** _How your dark doesn't faze me_**

 ** _No, I won't give up on you_**

Lucy said with force. "Why would you ignore someone in their youth?!" Mira replied, " What he did was evil! Gray's habit of picking is just fine, and so what if he annoyed Natsu? That doesn't give him the right to just beat him up!"

" Just think about it! Natsu is used to fighting a dragon. And now once he tries fighting a kid he uses just about as much magic as he used on a dragon. A dragon of all creatures!" Lucy stormed out of the guild. Up in the rafters, a man in a cloak just stared in surprise. (And no he will not admit that he eavesdropped.)

 ** _Do you long to be left all alone?_**

 ** _Set apart with a heart made of stone_**

Lucy cried when she got to her new home. How could they be so… So heartless! Wiping her tears, she recalled a memory.

" _Daddy!" Lucy opened the door. " I..I made this rice ball f-for y-ou.." She trailed of one she saw Jude's glare. " Get. Out. Now. I don't need to see you pitiful face." Lucy quivered, " Here I made this for you. You must be very hungry."_

 _" And today is very special!" Lucy regretted commenting that out loud. Afraid, she placed the ball on his desk and backed to the door._

 _Jude looked enraged, he flicked the riceball of his desk and stood up. " If I'm hungry I'll ask my cook to give me food! Get out of my sight!" Lucy ran out, " But...but it's my birthday!" Tears flowed down her cheeks_.

 ** _Let me help, let's begin_**

 ** _Let me learn, won't you let me in?_**

 ** _All the light, let it show_**

Soon later she felt arms wrapping around her shoulders, Lucy didn't care who the intruder was. Instead she cried onto their chest. The person didn't mind. They just comforted her. Lucy glanced up. She gasped.

" N-Natsu…" She sniffed, hugging the boy. Natsu was shocked. After cheering up Lucy, the pair went to sleep because Lucy didn't want Natsu to leave. But Natsu refused to take off his cloak. So Lucy forcefully pulled it, she gasped. " WHY DO YOU HAVE HORNS?!" Natsu blushed and groaned collapsing on the floor. He confesses, " Lucy, I-I am E.N.D."

 ** _If you're caught in the shadow then turn around_**

 ** _Lost in the darkness, you will be found_**

The days that followed were full of Natsu sticking with Lucy, everywhere she was he was there too. Little by little, Natsu's shell broke and he metamorphosed into someone completely different. Of course he was still E.N.D., but he was no longer the quiet, tormentingly aggressive man. He was silly and his once used to be self came back to him. And now he got along with everyone. But only Lucy knew his dark secret.

~~Timeskip to Alvaretz( OMG such a big time skip, lol I know)~~

 ** _If you hear my voice, follow the sound_**

 ** _'Cause I'm here to guide you home_**

They were losing, both Lucy and Natsu knew. They knew. They knew the only way to defeat Alvaretz, but Lucy refused to do such a horrid thing. She couldn't. No, she couldn't. She wouldn't. She could not, and would not, kill her love-even at the cost of reviving her dead parents. Even for Fiore. Lucy knew everyone would loathe her for sacrificing him. In the end she did it.

 ** _Do you long to be left all alone?_**

 ** _Set apart with a heart made of stone_**

She did what she had to. She stabbed Natsu.

 _Her eyes were brimming with tears as they stood across each other in celestial space. Her cheeks were flushed and clothes torn. He was decorated with black markings and the horn grew horribly longer. His hands were claws of fire. He was his true form- E.N.D. He wasn't the Natsu who she had loved. But still as she impaled his chest she said the five words._

 _" I will always love you."_

 _Natsu smiled as his body disintegrated into black ashes. Into the book of E.N.D. No one knew that the man was a demon. No one knew why she cried for days after the war. No one knew who defeated the ultimate villain. It was like his existence was removed._

 ** _Let me help, let's begin_**

 ** _Let me learn, won't you let me in?_**

 ** _All the light, let it show_**

Lucy lounged in her apartment, no one bothered to visit her. After all she was depressed and didn't want anyone to disturb her, even though she longed for someone sooth her. "Like Natsu did." Lucy thought bitterly. Tears stung her eyes as the guilt ate at her very soul. She was the cause of Natsu being dead. What was the cost of defeating such a dark enemy?

Your very existence. No one will remember you, and yet Lucy remembered Natsu like she knew the back of her left hand. Lucy got up. "Time to stop moping."

 ** _Do you long to be left all alone?_**

 ** _Set apart with a heart made of stone_**

 ** _There's a light that you shine_**

Someone knocked on her door. Lucy open the door a crack. Did she care how she looked, tear stained, messy mop of hair, dark circles under her eyes? Nope. The light blinded Lucy for a brief moment. Soon later Lucy saw pink. Then black. And soon the world got clear.

"...Am I hallucinating?"

" You aren't Lucy." Tears welled up in her eyes as she collapsed. The man ran forward to catch her. He frowned as he saw that Lucy was unconscious. "I'm back home Lucy… I'm alive"

 ** _There's a love, I see it in your eyes_**

 ** _All the dark, let it go_**

 ** _You're not alone_**

 ***Fairytail***

 **Ok,Ok I know this isn't a Melanie Martinez song but still! And this is one of my LONGEST one shots!**


End file.
